Bleeding Love
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Will Ulrich and Serena my OC ever fall in love and kiss? Or will X.A.N.A step in the way? -VERY OLD-
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, this is my first fanfic of Code Lyoko so don't be mean adn R&R please!!_**

**_INFO_**

Name- Serena Stevens

Age-13(is that the age of the others?)

Likes- singing, drawing, dancing, sports, swimming, her hair, and making new friends

Dislikes- Mean people, people being mean to her friends, and people staring at you

personality- shy, tomboy, smily, happy, bubbly, and talkative once you get to know her

Looks- black hair, baby blue eyes, hour glass(i guess thats wat ya call it lol)figure

height- 168 cm( 5 foot 5 inches)

weight- 107(ur underweight for your height around the weight for 13 year olds)

School average- 100(yes your a straight A+ student and you LOVE playing sports)(jeremie is the same so your a brain like him xD)

wears- a black T-shirt that shows alittle of your stomache;kinda like Yumi's but it has shorter sleeves, she wears baggy loose jeans that are light blue,with holes, she wears skater shoes that are light blue and black, and you have your hair up in a messy bun.

What you bring to Kadic Junior High- guitar, candles, black and red paint cans(to paint walls) a pink fuzzy lamp, white and black slik sheets, clothes, your lyoko computer, shoes, girlie things(If guys read this they dont NEED to know--')shampoo,conditioner,make-up,lava lamp, light string, indoor plants, black light, and long mirror.

Lives- Tokyo, Japan

Born in- Honnululu,Hawaii,United States

Moving to-France(duh thats were Kadic is --')

**_Little info on me and Code lyoko- used to watch it, the channel stopped showing it so I stopped, got started watching it on youtube because of my cousin, matt, he LOVES yumi obsessive trust me, Got hooked to it again, and saw that code lyoko was a categorie on here so ya -scratches back of head- lol_**

_Its just a school serena..._

_Its just a school with normal kids and normal lifes..._

Serena gave out a deep breath and walked into the gates. She got her lugage and searched for the office, she looked around lost.

_Where is it?_

She asked her self. She saw a boy with brown hair, one with blonde hair and purple dot, and blonde hair with glasses.

She walked over to them and they stopped and looked at her, "Yes?" they asked. "U-u-ummm I-im l-looking f-for the o-office..." she said shyly.

The brown haired one smiled and said, "Its up the hall and turn to your left" he pointed at the hall, I smiled and giggled "Thanks umm?" "Ulrich Stern" he stuck out his hand, and you shook it.

You looked at his friends, the one with glasses said "Jeremie Belpois" he shook your hand.

You turned to the last one and smiled, "Odd Della Robbia" he shook your hand and said "Need help with that, office looking?" you shook your head and odd helped you to the office. Once there, you turned and said, "Thanks odd!"you smiled and giggled and entered the office.

"Mr.Delmas?" you asked as you entered, "yes? ah! you must be serena stevens!" he said with a warm smile. "yes! I came for my room number, scheldule" you said, "Ahhhhh...let me seee...Stevens...Stevens...here we are Serena Stevens room number; 204(next to Aelita) and here your scheldule..." he handed it to you and you smiled and shook his hand and left.

You went upstairs and saw 204. You shook the handle and it opened. It had ONE bed and one dresser and a desk and an open peice of room.

You smiled and took even thing out and started painting. It was friday; 3:30 before you got done and it was dry. You sighed and put the dresser in and then the desk and then the bed. You made your bed with the silky sheets on top, and a thin sheet on the bottom.

You put all your clothes in the dresser and set up your computer, your night stand on the other side of the romm, you set your alarm clock which was pink and black with a red broken heart on it.

Your fuzzy pink lamp went next to your computer on the other night stand, your candles were set next to your computer and your fuzzy pink rug was on the floor in the empty place, you also placed your guitar there.

you were so tired you flopped on the bed, tiredly you yawned.

Their was a knock on the door, you answered it and saw a grl with pink hair and a girl with black hair.

"H-hey" you said studdering, the pink haired girl giggled and asked "Can we come in? we wanna be friends!" you nodded and let them in.

"Wow!" they said and stared at the candles and the lava lamp floating on your carpet. "I love your lamp" the pink haired girl said. "U-umm i-im serena stevens and w-who a-are you?" The pinky spoke first "Im Aelita Hopper!" she hugged you, you hugged back, the girl with black hair spoke "Im Yumi Ishiyama.." she smiled and shook your hand.

Later, you,aelita, and yumi were talking. "Sooo? serena any crushes yet?" yumi asked, batting her eyelashes, aelita broke down laughed and you blushed. "Y-yes" you said blushing, from embarresment. "who?" she asked. "I-i Can't t-tell!!" you said 'eeping'.

She laughed and shook her head, "Can I stay here?" you nodded your head excitely. She giggled and aelita said, "Can I stay too?" You nodded excitely again. Their was a knock on he door, you answered and there standing there was Ulrich,Odd, and jeremie.

"Oh hi?" getting cramped. "umm hi is aelita and yumi here?" "ya they are spending the night in my room" you smiled. "oh ok can we come in for awhile?" "Umm sure?" they walked in and sat down.

"Well guys, girls wanna play somethin?" Odd asked

"Sure odd" everyone said

"well there is..."


	2. SorryNOT a chapter

**_Sorry!!_**

**_I just noticed(Thanks to some reviews) that in my lyoko story I had, you,I,and her!! _**

**_:( sorry if It confussed you or anything!! I'll redo it.(try anyways) I will make better ones I promise..._**

**_Ill stick with using "her" "Serena" and "she" and all the other ones._**

**_Just wanted to let you know and thanks for telling me people!_**


	3. The Game is?

**_Um mm... I think I should thank people for the reviews! Sorry If It wasn't up to your standards, I'm not very good at writing stories, he he, but thanks for the reviews _**

"Well its called truth or dare" Odd stated smiling to himself. Every ones eyes widened. "Hey! No Odd! you know what happened last time!!" Ulrich yelled. Serena giggled and everyone looked at her. "I think it's a good idea" she stated. Everyone looked at her like they were expecting her to say "APRIL FOOLS!" but, It was September. They sighed and looked at Odd, "If this starts something, your ending it Odd" they said together. He smiled nervously and said, "O-ok guys heh" They all smiled and looked around, "Who wants to start?"

Serena raised her hand. "I will!" she said excitely, she looked around and her eyes landed on Aelita. "Aelita? Truth or Dare?" she said. "Um mm... Truth?" "Is it true that your hair color is your natural hair color?" Aelita nodded, "Yes it is"

Aelita looked around and around and she decided on her victim, "Yumi...Truth or dare?" Yumi thought for a second, "I'll do dare" she smiled, Aelita smiled to and said, "I dare you to...Hug Jim" Yumi's smile faded and she got up, "Ugh...you hate me don't you..." she pouted and left.

-13 minutes later-

The door opened and Yumi stood, huffing and puffing, "What happened?" Serena asked, "Jim chased me, saying I was under control or I was a robot..." she was sweating, Serena got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and got it damp. She walked back to the dorm and opened the door. She handed it to Yumi and smiled. Yumi smiled and grabbed it from her hand, putting it on her forehead and wiped down her arms and legs. Serena sat down, once again.

"So are we going to start again or are you guys bored?" Serena asked, starting to get bored. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita looked at her and nodded their head side to side, "It's fun!" Aelita said and they started again.

Yumi looked around tired and worn out and stopped at Serena, Yumi smirked "Truth or Dare Serena?" Serena's head was jerked up and she started to panic. "Um...mmm..mmm... dare?" she said, pure terror with slight amusement filled her eyes. Yumi laughed and started to think, "How about i dare you to _kiss _a boy in this _room_" Serena, looked around nervously and stopped on Ulrich, **_He doesn't mind much, does he? i'll just kiss his cheek..._**the panic went away, alitte, and she got up heading for Ulrich. She lend down and kissed his cheek and went back to her spot, blushing stupidly.

Ulrich sat there surprised at what happened, so was everyone else. Jeremie was the first to talk, "Um...mm.well Ulrich, me, and Odd need to get back to our dorms before Jim comes by and sees us in here" Ulrich stood up and waled out the door hurriedly, Odd still dumbfounded walked out and hit his arm on the door frame as Jeremie was composed and calm as he walked out the girls dorm room.

Yumi and Aelita laughed quietly to themselves and Serena shot a glare, "I ruined the 'friend' relationship with Ulrich and all you do is laugh?" her voice was low and it sounded like her voice was stuttering, in fault sadness. "We're sorry Serena, we thought you would kiss Odd or Jeremie, Ulrich will get over it, he's always like that" Yumi said in a comforting way. Aelita frowned and hugged Serena, "I'm sorry Serena, he'll forget about it tomorrow.." she said with a BIG yawn at the end of her sentence. She covered her mouth and said, "Oops, sorry" Yumi,me laughed as Aelita went red as a cherry and as angry as a bull at a stampede.

Later, they fells asleep, Serena not knowing what awaited her in dream land...


	4. It was a dreamabout who?

**_Means thoughts_**

"Means talking"

_Important word or words_

**_Dream_**

_Serena's Dream World_

**_Serena was walking down the street, she turned left then right and then straight._**

**_She kept walking even if she was being followed..._**

**_She came to a dead end and who ever was following her, sent her into a trap._**

**_"Hello? I know your there, this isn't funny!" called out Serena, breathing could be heard but, no movement and no signs of life._**

**_"Hello?" her breathing was cut short by a hand grabbing her throat, who ever it was spoke,_**

**_"Join me in the jorney of beating the Lyoko warriors.." the shadowy figure stated._**

**_"L-lyoko w-warriors?" Serena choked out, her breath began to become shallow and raspy._**

**_"Yes Lyoko warriors, they fight me and destry my little toys, It took so many years to work on.." It's fingers were stroking her neck, silently until her spoke again, "Join me and you will not die.."_**

**_It let go and started walking, "WAIT!" Serena called out, the figure turned around, "Yes, Serena?" "Who are these lyoko warriors?" "You know them as Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita... they have destroyed my work...my passion..my little puppets and toys...Help me destroy them and get rewarded.." he held out his hand, Serena looked at it, shocked was all over her face, she held out her hand to place on top of his, as if slow motion, her hand came down and then..._**

A hand was shaking her awake. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. Her hair was matted down with her sweat and her clothes were sweaty too, she looked up and saw Yumi, "Hey you ok? you were moving around ALOT last night.." Serena shook her head, "I Don't feel good, Yumi" she stated and her face turned pale. "I'll help you to the nurses" she wrapped an arm around your waist, and one around your neck and she helped you over to the nurses.


	5. A Kiss?

**_Means thoughts_**

"Means talking"

_Important word or words_

**_Dream_**

"Ugh..." Serena said, walking down the halls.

"Yumi we need to go faster, I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Serena screamed, holding her stomach.

**_What's wrong with her?_** Yumi thought.

Even with Yumi holding her, it felt like she was going to fall on the floor. Ulrich and Odd were walking down the hall at the same time.

"Hey what's- Woa! Is Serena ok, she looks pale?"

"Ya i'm ok, I feel like i'm going to throw up but thats it..." Serena held her mouth and started walking faster, Ulrich and Odd were tagging along now.

Ulrich and Odd shared odd looks.

"Are you sure she is ok? I mean look at her!" Odd said.

"No she isn't Odd, God she was using sarcasim!" Yumi said, giving him a cold, cold glare. Odd shivered and looked away.

Soon they reached the nurses and Yumi put her on the bed. Serena sat down and looked at Ulrich, which was the only one left in the room.

"So Serena? Do you have a fever?" Ulrich asked looking Serena straight in the eyes.

She looked away and blushed, "I-i d-don't really k-know U-Ulrich..." She was stuttering?**_ Why am I blushing? His eyes were so gorgeous...I CAN'T STOP BLUSHING!! KYAH!_**

She started shivering. Ulrich noticed and he sat and hugged her, a friendly hug of course. She blushed and asked,

"Why a-are you h-hugging me?" Ulrich looked at her and smiled,

"I saw you shivering! Oh and-" he reached back and grabbed the nurses blnaket and wrapped it around her shoulders, giving her some warmth.

"T-Thanks Ulrich..." she said wrapping the blanket more around her body.

Ulrich smiled and the nurse walked in.

"Ah, hello Ms.Stevens, Mr.Stern, Oh my! Ms.Stevens your so pale!!" she rushed over and started doing nurse stuff.

Ulrich was walking towards the door but, the nurse stopped him, "She doesn't have a cold or anything, lack of sleep and food...and Mr.Stern stay here with her and wait..I'll go get some things from the store, ok?"

"Ok Ms.Ward.." --Ok I don't know her name so ya --

He sat down by the bed and Serena asked the most important question of all, "What is Lyoko?" He stared at her.

"W-what?" he asked, alittle shocked she knew.

"What..Is..Lyoko?!" she asked alittle annoyed at him know. "I know you know Ulrich, the man in my dream said that you destroyed all his toys, his dreams, his passions and that you were a gang called "The Lyoko Warriors!!"!?" she said.

He looked at you, "The man in your dreams?" "Yes, the man in my dreams!!" "X.A.N.A?" "X.A.N.A? Who or what is X.A.N.A?"

Ulrich sat there surprised, "He is evil Serena..." she looked at him, "Really? He told me to take his hand and go to his side and I almost did.." Tears weld up in her eyes, **_He lied to me!! He really lied to me, I trusted him..._**

Ulrich saw the tears going down her cheeks, he wipped them away and hugged her, "Its ok, really Serena" He left the hug and she saw his face coming closer and closer to her face...**_I-is he going to kiss me?..._**

Her face got closer to and then...


	6. Lyoko and Oh No Yumi is Mad?

**_Thoughts_**

_Important Words_

**_Dream or Day Dream_**

"talking"

Sounds

Her and Ulrich's faces got closer, their lips brushed each other and Yumi and Odd popped in. Ulrich reacted by jumping out of his seat and landing next to Serena, making her bounce up and land on the floor,

"GAH!" she screamed in pain. She slowly got up with the help of Odd and Ulrich.

"T-Thanks..." she stuttered and looked away from Ulrich. **_I can't stop thinking about what we were about to do..._**

She blushed and mentally slapped her self, shaking her head. Her stomach went in flips and she fell to the floor in shear pain.

"Owwwww!!" she yelled, holding her stomach she grabbed the thing nearest her;Ulrich, and she pulled him on top of her.

"AH!" they both yelled as Ulrich slammed into her body.

"Ow..." she said, Ulrich got up, thanks to Odd and he held out a helping hand.

She took it and pulled Serena up, **_She is so light! has she really not been eating all this time?_** Ulrich thought.

She looked at him, giving him the _Thanks-alot-for-that-Ulrich _look.

"What ta Klutz" someone said behind her. Her face paled and she ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing up.

"I don't feel good, Yumi.." she said. Yumi came in and held up her black hair, while she was throwing up.

The nurse walked in with a couple things after awhile and gave them to her to drink and eat. Soon, Serena felt better and she stood up.

"Thanks for everything, nurse" she shook the nurses hand and Yumi helped her get back to her dorm.

As soon as she got there, Yumi's phone rang, text message.

Yumi read it and walked to the door, "I need to go to the school gym be back in 10" she yelled and ran out the door.

Serena looked at the door, suddenly she felt the _whole_ dorm shake!

"AH!" she screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to her. Her bed. The dorm stopped shaking and she heard screams of terror and fear.

She ran out of her dorm and saw a HUGE block heading towards her. It 'Zapped' like a Lazar at her. Unluckily, she got hit. Blood spewed on the grass floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" she screamed in pain, holding her side, she limped away, the _thing_ following her.

"HELP!" she yelled as the _thing _shot another 'lazor' at her side, skimming it and ripping off the skin.

"AAHHH!" she yelled again, doubling over in pain, she fell to the floor. The _thing_ came closer and it was ready to shoot another 'lazor' until WHAM! the _thing_ fell and it disappeared, she looked up to see her hero. It was _Ulrich_.

"T-Thanks U-Ulrich" she said stuttering from blood loss and pain. "Hey... I have some bandages, but you need to stay close..ok?" "Ok, again thanks Ulrich.." she grabbed his hand, he was holding out and walked after him.

They stopped at what appeared to be his dorm room. "wait here" he commanded, "k, Ulrich" she said, he went in and she waited there. Then out of no where a shadow cased over her. She looked up and saw a flying monster.

"HOLY SHIT NIPS!!" she screamed and turned whacking the 'Monster' out of the air and into a wall, panicing she ran inside his dorm. He had his shirt off. **_Oh my god!! BLUSHING I KNOW IT!! He was a six pack...-mental drool- AHH!! NO SERENA STOP!!_**she mentaly slapped herself and turned, "S-Sorry there was another t-thing o-out there..." His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"..."

"What?!"

"..."

"I have someone here with me..."

"..."

"Serena"

"..."

"Ok fine"

he hung up and pulled on a shirt.

"Come on we need to go somewhere"

He lead her out the of the dorm and ran down into the forest. He stopped at a sewer.

"Oh...Sweet in a sewer?"

"No just come on" he rolled his eyes and pulled her into the sewer.

There was _one _skateboard there.

"Um...mmm...?"

"Get on the back.." he said, she did what she was told and got on. After, the skateboard ride he lead her out of the sewer and she saw a factory.

"Why are we here?"

"To go to Lyoko and _fight_ X.A.N.A"

"o-oh ok" she said and followed Ulrich into the old, rusted down factory, ready to collapse any waking moment.

She saw a rope,

"Just swing and let go.." he calmly said to her.

"O-Ok" she held on and swung off the edge and landed on her butt. Not hurting much she flew it back to him. He did the same but, landing on his feet.

"Hahaha...all ya need is more practice..." he smiled

She smiled back and got up.

"Where to now?"

"Into the elevator"

She nodded her head and got in with Ulrich.

He pressed numbers on the key pad and the elevator went up and soon stopped.

"Here's our stop"

The doors opened and it showed Odd passed out and Yumi panting.

"Oi! you all right?" Ulrich asked

"G-get in t-there and help!" yumi said panting.

Ulrich and me stepped over Odd and went in the tube like thing.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Hold on" said a voice.

"Jeremie?"

"yes Serena hold on; Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Serena, virtualization!" he said.

There was a bright flash and we where in a dessert.

"Um.mm...mm...?" she was lost for words, she looked down and was surprised by her clothes.

It consisted of a kimono, short one at that goes to her thighs. Black ninja shoes and her hair was up in pig tails held up with chop sticks and it held a pink flower.

She touched the flower and it pricked her,

"Woa!" she yelled and she looked at Ulrich's amused face.

"what?"  
"nothing, nothing at all.." he shook his head and a motorcycle type thing went in front of Ulrich and he hopped on.

"Get on" he said

She did and she heard Jeremie's voice, "South and 1 mile Aelita is waiting."

They 'zoomed' off in the south direction. And then a mile. There was Aelita waiting, crab like things surrounded her and Ulrich jumped off and grabbed my hand and it crashed into one of the 'crabs'.

"HEY AELITA!" Serena to her.

She waved and Serena took out her flower and it tripled in size and it sharpened.

"Umm...mm?"

"Say 'Flower...soething' and it will do it" Jeremie's voice said.

She took a deep breath and yelled,

"FLOWER SPIKE!"

The flower petals' became a giant spike and she threw it.

"KYAH!" she yelled and it hit the crab and it disappeared."Good Serena! Keep it aimed it at the eye like thing on its head" Jeremie said.

"K Jeremie!" she yelled.

She ran and helped Aelita to Ulrich and she fought the other crabs.

Ulrich lead her to a tower, over flowing with red light.

Soon it turned in green, but she got hit

"Careful 20 life points!" Jeremie said.

"ok"

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

Serena was about to hit the crab and then there was a light.

She looked up and saw she was in her room.

"It was a dream?"

"No! YOU ROCKED!!" Someone said to her, she turned and saw Yumi standing there frowning, "By the way in the nurses office, were you and Ulrich kissing?" she asked angrily.

"N-NO!!" she said blushing and stuttering.**_I miss we did Yumi..._**

"whatever..." she said and staked off.

"Ok?" she said and stood up.

**_Its Sunday tomorrow is the first day of school school...--' NOOOOOO!!_**

She flipped on her bed and looked at the clock, _9:46_, **_Better get to bed...--'_**

She layed down and slept. Thinking of Ulrich and Her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What will happen?

R&R please and flames are excepted but please dont be to harsh...-Puppy dog eyes- Thankies peoplez!! xDDD


	7. Bad Idea and Is Serena Really Gone?

**_Thoughts_**

_Important Words_

**_Dream or Day Dream_**

"talking"

Sounds

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP!

WHAM!

Serena slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, annoyed she looked at the time it was 7:00.

"Fine, I'll get up..." Serena slowly but, surely got up and went into the bathroom down thee hall. There was no one there.**_ Must be early or late...--'_** She pushed open the doors to the bathroom and dropped her towel and turned on the hot water.

When it was at the right temperature for her she jumped in and got her black hair wet. Grabbing the shampoo she had brought with her she lathered and rinsed making sure to get all the bubbles and suds out from her silky, soft hair. She smelt her hair, it had a sent of light roses and lavender. She smiled remembering her mother smelling like this too.

Serena grabbed the body wash and lathered her body. Under and over. She washed off and got the conditioner. She squeezed some into her hand and rubbed on her scalp. Using her finger tips to get the conditioner deep into her soft hair. She let it set as she shaved her slightly hairy legs. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally cut her knee.

"OW!" She yelled, hold her knee she looked at it. **_Its not that deep that's good to know _**she thought and washed her newly formed cut. She looked at her shoulder, it had a bruise from the crab thing. She shrugged and rinsed off the conditioner. She ran her fingers threw her newly washed hair. Semi brushing it with her fingers she heard the door open.

"Hello?" Someone said, very shyly.

Serena peeked out of the curtain and saw Aelita. "Hi Aelita!" Serena said smiling slightly,

"Well isn't this awkward, go back to rinsing off or what ever you were doing Serena, just seeing who or what was in here hahaha" Aelita said, scratching the back of her head.

"OK Aelita haha" Serena said and went back into her shower. Serena grabbed at her towel on the floor and finally found it. Inside the shower she dried off and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out and went into the changing area. She put on baggy, loose army pants and a tight black layered shirt that says 'You Don't Wanna Meet My Dark Side' in bright red letters.

She walked back into the main bathroom area and got her brush.Brushing her hair gently, searching for knots and tagles. Good for her she didn't find any. She set down her brush and got a hair tie, putting it up into a messy bun. Hair in the front framing her face (Like _Hinata _from Naruto) She smiled and got her tooth brush and paste. Brushing her teeth a girl with short/medium black hair walked in.

"Well, well, well it's the new girl, I'm Sissi Delmas, the principles daughter" Flipping her hair over her shoulder she asked snottily, "Whats your name, new girl or do you like that nick-" Serena cut her off saying, very angrily,

"My names Serena Stevens and I really am tired and if you don't want a mouth full of fist, you better shut that trap of yours, I _don't _care if your the principles daughter OK Sissi?"

"O-OK" Sissi stuttered out and went into the shower room.

Going back to brushing her teeth, she spit her paste(I dont know what to call it ok? lol) She put some minty mouth wash in her mouth and swished it around and spit it out. Putting on her black converses, she headed back to her room, to get her school stuff ready to go.

When she got to her room she put al her stuff away and went to her desk, and got out her sketch book, notebook, textbooks,and her P.E. stuff and stuffed into a black and white checkered bag and got her cell phone and put it on vibrate, stuffing that into her pocket, she walked out the door and locked it behind her and went searching for Ms. Hertz class.

Finally she reached her room and saw an elderly women standing there with gray hair looking at her,

"Ah you must be Serena Stevens eh?" She asked politely.

"Yep that's me" Serena answered giving her a cheeky smile and going to her.

"Where can I sit Ms.Hertz?" Serena asked, smiling at her new teacher.

"Um mmm next to Ulrich Stern, which class starts in 20 minutes so go find some new friends Serena" Ms. Hertz shooed her off and Serena went in search of Ulrich and the gang.

Soon she was outside and spotted the gang by the soda machine. She sneaked up behind them and jumped on Odd's back. Odd leaned forward but, kept up.

"Wow, you light Serena!!" Odd smiled and looked up and Serena, which was looking down at him smiling and giggling like a giddy school girl, Which promisingly she was.

"Thanks Odd Della Robbia sire hahahaha" She giggled some more and looked over at the others. She waed shyly and said "Hi guys"

Yumi didn't even look at Serena. Serena's heart got a bolt of lightning inside of it and it struck her, **_Yumi Likes Ulrich? OH MY GOD!! SHIT!! -mental slap-_**She looked down and felt really really bad now. Yumi was one of her first friends. Aelita was her first real friend.

She weakly smiled to everyone and got off of Odd's back, "I-I got to g-go..." Serena stuttered out feeling sick all of sudden. She ran off but, not before Ulrich saw one single tear hit the dirt floor.

Ulrich watched Serena run off and stared at everyone.

"What's wrong with Serena?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know" Everyone said except Yumi. Yumi's eyes widened and ran after Serena. Which they just noticed was running into the forest. To the factory.

Everyone ran after Serena, worried what she was going to do.

**_WITH SERENA_**

She was runnin down in the sewers, heading to the factory. **_I'll just go to Lyoko.._** she thought and started running harder. She lifted up the sewer plate and got up and ran into the factory but, before she could go all the way in, a black cloud came out of one of the machines and attacked Serena, going inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Serena screamed before everything went black but, she saw the gang coming.

**_WITH THE GANG_**

They heard a scream and ran faster, they saw Serena standing there.

"X.A.N.A?!" Ulriched screamed. Odd and everyone looked into Serena's eyes and saw X.A.N.A's sign in her eyes. She smirked evily and ran towards them, knocking out Aelita and throwing her over her/his shoulder.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He/She laughed and carried her away into the factory. Everyone ran after her.

Serena/X.A.N.A finally reached the elevator and she/he closed the door before they could come in.

The elevator stopped and Serena/X.A.N.A got off, putting Aelita in one of the transfer tubes and she/he stepped in the other. The doors closed and there was a bright flash and they were in Lyoko.

**_WITH THE REAL WORLD AND GANG_**

"Hurry get in the tubes!" Jeremie yelled threw the speaker, "Aelita is still knocked out and X.A.N.A is carring her to the digital sea!!" Ulrich and Odd stepped inside them and Jeremie yelled, "Scanner Odd; Scanner Ulrich; Vertilization!!"

Ulrich and Odd vertilized in front of the digital sea and saw Serena carrying Aelita but, she wasn't in her normal attire, it was full black, black kimono, she had a chain around her neck like a leash, and she had long long cat like nails that were a silver color.

X.A.N.A narrowed his eyes and put Aelita on the ground and attacked Ulrich and Odd ran over to Aelita.

Soon Ulrich only had 20 life points left and X.A.N.A with 26 life points left. Ulrich was about to get his final blow until,

"SERENA STOP!! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS AND ALMOST FAMILY!" Her nails stopped and her eyes flickered between X.A.N.A and her normal blue eyes.

She dropped to the ground holding her head, "GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHH!!" She screamed and got up, and ran at him, he dodged and said again,

"STOP THIS SERENA!!" She stopped and squeezed her head and screamed nearing the digital sea, she fell backwards into the sea.

Ulrich's eyes widened and ran oer to the edge and saw Serena hanging by a little rock. Her hand slipped and Ulrich grabbed it. The X.A.N.A sign went out of her eyes and she looked at Ulrich scared.

"ULRICH!!DON"T LET GO!!" She cried out.

"I WON'T I PROMISE SERENA!! JEREMIE HURRY UP!!" Ulrich screamed out.

"Aelita is almost at the tower, and she is in!" Jeremie said.

Her hand was slipping from his clasp and he grabbed her hand with both of his. "Let me drop Ulrich..." Serena said.

"W-WHAT!?" Ulrich yelled at her.

"Let me drop...Or both of us will drop and be gone forever..." Serena said calmly.

"NEVER!" Ulrich yelled. Soon her hand was slipping from his grasp and soon after she was dropping.

"NO!" Ulrich screamed and she was almost touching the sea and Jeremie screamed out,

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

And there was a bright light.

**_Back by the soda machine_**

They were waiting.

Waiting for Serena to come and jump on Odd's back, but she never came.

Soon, the class bell rang and they sulked off to their class.

Ulrich reached Science first and saw one black haired girl with a grin plastered to her face sitting next to his spot.

"S-Serena?" He choked out and she nodded saying,

"The one and only Ulrich Stern hehe" She said giggling a little.

R&R Please and flames are OK but, not to harsh please -puppy eyes- thankies and I'll have the next chapie up soon!! XP


	8. Stuck In Side A Dorm, Ulrich and Serena?

**_Thoughts_**

_Important Words_

**_Dream or Day Dream_**

"talking"

Sounds

RECAP: S-SERENA? THE ONE AND ONLY!

"OH MY GOD SERENA!!EVERYONE IS SAD BECAUSE THEY DON'T THINK YOU MADE IT THREW THE RETURN!!" Ulrich screamed, hugging Serena.

"Hehehe sorry Ulrich I didn't mean to!" She said, giggling. Ulrich looked around the room and saw no one.

"That's strange no one is here..." Ulrich said, examining the room. He looked back at Serena, she shrugged and looked around too. _No one_.

"This is creepy Ulrich..." Serena said, shivering, "It feels like some one is watching us..." She said again, looking around the room they saw no one. Suddenly, There was thunder and lightning!

"AH!!" Serena screamed as loud as the thunder. _The storm was so close to the school!_ She went to Ulrich and hugged him.

"I'm scared of thunder and lightning Ulrich" She whimpered. Ulrich hugged back and moved slightly and lowered his hands to her waist and pulled her closer,

"We need to go ask the princiable whats up ok?" Ulrich asked Serena.

"O-OK" Serena Stuttered out.

They started walking, no one in the hallways.

They traveled down and went into the principles area. Ms.Weber was there.

"Hey Ms.Weber whats going on?" Ulrich asked

"Oh there is a terrible storm coming! We advised all students to get to their dorms, but there is no time you need to go to Serena's dorm and stay there until we say to come out ok?" She said in a hurry.

"Of course come on Serena we need to get to your dorm room!" Ulrich said and grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her to her dorm room. They had to cross the Field.

"Shit! MOTHER NATURE DOES NOT LIKE ME!!" Serena yelled to no one.

Ulrich grinned and dragged Serena across the Field. But of course Serena tripped bringing Ulrich down on her.

"Sorry Ulrich" Serena blushed, "Its ok Serena, kinda my fault too!" Ulrich replied smiling and laughing.

Ulrich got up and gave a muddy hand out to Serena which she gladly took and they started running again. They ran into the dorm and up the stairs to floor 5 and went down the hall and to her room.

Serena searched her pocket for her key. Finally she found it and unlocked the door. They stumbled in and she locked the door again. The thunder shook the dorm building and there was a 'crash'. She unlocked the door and saw that the stairs were blocked off.

"Ah Jeez I need to do something be right back Ulrich" Serena said, "OK" Ulrich said and shook his head.

She walked out and knock on every door and no one answered they were all unlocked and no one was in there. "Shit!" Serena said and walked back and went in, Ulrich was shirtless, **_Holy shit Holy shit dont blush what ever you do, DO NOT BLUSH! KYAH I'M BLUSHING!!_** Her face flushed and redend so much.

"S-Sorry" She stuttered, "N-None else is on this floor and the stairs is closed off.." Ulrich nodded and smiled, "Sorry DO you have a guy shirt?"

"No but I have really baggy shirts will that do?" Serena said, getting a black baggy shirt out.

"Ya thanks" He took it and put it on. Without thinking Serena took off her wet shirt and pants. Ulrich turned around and blushed soooo hard. She turned and ran to her dresser and got her short shorts on and baby tee that's blue. She took off her shoes and put black and blue knee socks on and let her black wet hair down.

"Sorry I needed to change Ulrich" She blushed, "It's ok" Ulrich said back, blushing too.

She looked around, "You bored?"

"Ya kinda" Ulrich said and he looked around and saw her guiatar, "You play?"

"Yep and sing" Serena said smiling at Ulrich.

"Can you sing for me?" Ulrich asked her and smiled too.

"U-Um mm Sure?"

"A Slow song is that OK?"

"Yep I know the perfect one too, It's my mothers lullaby"

Ulrich smiled and Serena took a deep deep breath,

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Every thing's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

The rain went hard against the window and she stopped her song.

"That was beautiful" Ulrich said, obviously amazed.

"Thanks" She blushed and looked away. Ulrich grabbed her face gently and brought it close to his face and he kissed her lips. Her face went flush and she kissed back slowly.

It was an Innocent kiss and it was her and his first kiss.

He broke away and said to her, "I'm sorry, I just really like you and ya..." Ulrich said, piecing it together.

"Thanks, I really like you too and you don't have to be sorry Ulrich" She kissed his lips and then laied down on the bed.

"It's 9:56 I'm going to bed is that ok?"

"Ya, may I lay with you Serena?" Ulrich asked and she nodded.

Ulrich crawled onto her bed and wrapped his arms around his waist and Serena snuggled into his chest.

As the lightning and thunder roared, the rain started to go up to 5 inches off the ground...

R&R please flames are ok please don't be to harsh!! Thankies and hope to have chapie 9 up tomorrow or tonight -


	9. Is this the end? An end with 'I Love You

**Oh jeez, I haven't updated this in almost 5 months!!! Jesus, I'm sorry my beautiful fans XD**

**

* * *

**

Serena's eyes fluttered open as she watched Ulrich sleeping soundly and peacefully next to her. She smiled and let a small blush form across her face. She began to try to get out of Ulrich's grasp, but he pulled her down. She began to think about her and Ulrich's kiss. She reached her hand up and touched her lips lightly, keeping the small smile dancing on her lips.

"What's with you?" She heard someone's voice asked. She quickly jumped at the voice and snapped open her tightly closed eyes.

"Oh, good morning Ulrich, I was t-thinking about our k-kiss," Her blush moved even farther across her face.

"Oh," Ulrich replied. He rolled over onto his back and stared into space. Serena's smile turned into a frown and even more her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Do you regret it?" She whispered to him.

"What?" He replied, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Serena asked. Much louder than before, her tears started rolling down her face. Ulrich stared at her, wondering what she ment. Then he got it.

"Oh, no, no, no!" He replied. He sat up straight and began to hug her.

"I don't regret that, I really didn't, I'm just tired Serena," He said. He kissed the top of her head and he hugged her even closer.

"I don't get why anyone would regret kissing your lips," He said, making her smile. She turned her head up and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Thanks Ulrich, but one person did, my ex." She began, but was cut off by Ulrich's lips.

"I don't want to hear about your stupid ex, he was probably gay or something to reject you," He said. He let her go and kissed her lightly on her lips and got up stretching. When he was down her looked out the window.

"Shit.."

"What?"

"The rain, it hasn't stopped and it's raised up at least 6 feet off the ground,"

"X.A.N.A?"

"I don't know, let's call Jeremie," Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Jeremie.

"Hey Jere.."

"..."

"What's up with the weather? X.A.N.A?"

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"Serena and I are kinda trapped in her dorm room,"

"...!"

"It can't be helped, look outside the fac-"

"!!!"

"Shit, really?"

"..."

"OK, bye Jere,"

"..." Ulrich put his phone inside his pocket and turned towards Serena.

"It is X.A.N.A and he even made a threat towards...you," Serena shot up in her bed.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, in his "e-mail" he said if we didn't hand you over, he would kill everyone here left on the school grounds," Serena's mouth was a gape.

"Why me?"

"We don't know, but if we don't he will kill Jeremie and the others. They are trapped in the factory, and could be electrocuted," Ulrich looked sad and looked at her. Serena's eyes held the liquid she let go down her cheeks just a moment ago.

"Look I can sav-"

"No Ulrich, I will go, you've known me for what a week? and you've known your friends for probably your life," Serena said, stating her side of the story.

"But, I don't want to lose you,"

"Ulrich..." She said sternly. Her eyes let loose the liquid.

"Stop this, I know you want to see your friends, and I know that it is right," She stated, getting up.

"How will I get there?"

"Don't do this, I could save Jeremie and the others,"

"NO ULRICH!" Her tears fell down her cheeks rapiadly. She turned to him and kissed his lips.

"All I needed to know is that you at least love me,"

"I do love you, that's why I don't want you to leave," Her lips separated from his as she put her hands on his face.

"I love you too," All of a sudden she began to become picsulate. His eyes widened as he reached out for her hands. That last thing he saw of her was her tear stained face. He grabbed the spot where her hands were, but nothing was there. He let out a few tears as he called out her name. His phone started ringing, he slowly answered it.

"Hello?"

"ULRICH!! We're saved!!" He heard Jeremie's voice on the other end.

"Serena.."

"What about Serena?"

"S-She gave up to X.A.N.A and saved us.."

"W-What?"

"...She said, she wanted to save you, that there was no other choice,"

"She did a good thing Ulrich,"

"No she didn't," Ulrich growled.

"What? Why?"

"She left me heart-broken..."

He flipped his phone off and looked at her room. Everything was gone, just like she vanished into thin air. He whispered her name once more, savoring the taste he felt in his mouth as he said it. He swore he heard the wind reply.

"Ulrich..."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Now you _kinda_ get why it's called Bleeding Love, right? Don't worry, I will be writing more, just not under this title. Under Heart Broken. Now you get that title right? LMAO XD**

**-VintageMassMurderer-**


End file.
